1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to card assemblies, and particularly to a card assembly compatible with miniaturization.
2. Description of Related Art
Miniaturization of new electronic devices has gone to new levels of technology. Miniaturized devices such as mobile phones, USB mass storage devices, and digital cameras, all use a mini card, such as a subscriber identity module (SIM) card and/or a memory card. This mini card is removable.
However, many traditional electronic devices are still in use, and the corresponding traditional cards are too big to be compatible with the mini electronic devices. Likewise, the mini cards are too small to be compatible with the traditional devices still in use.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a card assembly, which can address the problem described above.